


Complaints

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Every month or so, Masato and Tokiya disappear together, with no way to contact either of them. Otoya and Ren get worried. Some stalking ensues.





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a fic exchange for Momokitty, and I might expand this further.

Between the members of ST☆RISH, it was quite uncommon for them to have the same off-days, considering how their schedules are. Whether appearing as a complete team, as individuals or as pairs, random or otherwise, they could count the number of times any of their off-days overlap within a month on one hand, two hands if they were lucky.

So when Hijirikawa Masato and Ichinose Tokiya happened to have their off-day overlap, they disappear, uncontactable, from the Saotome Mansion for the entire day, only returning when it was evening, in time for dinner. When asked, they only turn to each other and share a secretive smile, then casually diverted the topic away.

Ittoki Otoya was curious, very curious about this. It got more noticeable after Masato's and Tokiya's duet project, the hidden glances and smiles that seemed suspicious. He prodded Tokiya about it, bothering his partner whenever he got the chance, but Tokiya ignored him for most of the time, distracting him with food, and occasionally sex, for the others. Of course, being the puppy he was, Otoya fell for the bait easily, pouting and huffing when he realised Tokiya just played him off. The latter merely chuckled when confronted about it, telling him that it was nothing big, him and Hijirikawa-san simply needed some quiet time alone together.

But of course, Otoya was not satisfied. So he turned to Jinguuji Ren, Masato's partner, one day for help. Ren on the other hand, had noticed it since Tokiya helped Masato with his acting, and nudged Masato about their sudden closeness from time to time. Masato dismissed his query every single time, citing it as none of Jinguuji's business, but like Otoya, the burning curiosity grew, and only after Otoya approached him for advice did he decide to take action.

It was a plan - to catch the two of them unaware on their shared off-day and figure out what they were hiding. Otoya took note of Tokiya's schedule, while Ren monitored Masato's, and after a lot of shuffling and rescheduling, they managed to align their own off-days with their partners' without their knowledge. Only Syo was in to this plan; Natsuki and Cecil will surely blab to the pair about it.

Just like clockwork, Masato and Tokiya set out together early in the morning, bidding goodbye to Cecil in the garden when they passed by him on the way out. The brunet waved them off, then almost gave a startled squeak when Otoya poked his head out from the bushes next to him.

"Otoya, what-"

"Shh!"

Cecil blinked when Ren's head popped out as well, the two of them looking out of place amongst the bushes, especially with their weird hats, sunglasses and face masks. "Ren also...?"

"Cesshi, I'll treat you next time if you don't tell Hijirikawa and Tokiya we're stalking them."

"Oh, ok...?"

Cecil waved them off with a confused look, then shrugged and continued to ponder over his music.

\---

"Ren, you really sure they're not cheating on us with another guy?"

The sunset blond shook his head, frowning as the two of them continued to tail Masato and Tokiya, attracting more attention with their very suspicious behaviour. "I doubt so. Hijirikawa is really prude, and I don't think Icchi would want to leave a cutie like you."

Otoya blushed a little, a little relieved that the face mask and sunglasses hid his pink cheeks. "But... Maybe they're cheating on us with each other?"

Ren squinted. "... You think so?"

The redhead shrugged. Ren sighed, then shushed Otoya and pulled him aside when he noticed Masato looking over.

\---

They tailed their partners until Ren noticed something familiar as they reached the countryside, or rather, he felt a sense of déjà vu. Otoya glanced at him curiously, but did not say anything until Ren gave a slight gasp. 

"I know this place."

"Ren?"

Ren shushed Otoya again. "This is one of my family properties, with a few inns and houses for rent. My eldest brother used to bring me around just to show me how it works." He stared at Masato, who was chatting with Tokiya and was unaware of their presence. "I didn't know Hijirikawa knew about this place."

"It's quite out of the city, isn't it?" Otoya recalled how many train transfers they had to make just to reach this part of the country. He checked his phone, frowning when there was very little reception. "Huh."

"This explains why they're uncontactable for so long," Ren sighed, then removed his disguise once he was sure Masato and Tokiya were in the inn and out of sight. "The inn they entered is well known for their onsen... Ikki. I think they're cheating on us."

"Wha?"

Ren grabbed Otoya by the shoulders. "That onsen, and that inn, is very popular with the gay community." Ren's grip on Otoya's shoulders tightened. "Two pretty guys like Tokiya and Hijirikawa will certainly be picked up by some thug, or worse, a calculative salaryman, and if they know of their idol career, and Hijirikawa's family status, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Ren, hurts..."

"Ah, my bad." He released Otoya, who then dragged him towards the inn. "Ikki, wait-"

"Ren, cmon, we should just ask them!" Otoya quickly asked for a room for two, grinning at Ren who merely sighed and smiled exasperatedly. "I know Tokiya would tell me what's going on."

\---

It only took Ren a little sweet talking and natural suaveness for them to claim a room right beside Masato and Tokiya, but at the moment they were nowhere to be found. Otoya sighed, but Ren simply ruffled his hair and grinned. "Patience, my young padawan."

"But Tokiya-"

"They don't know we're here, so it's best if we don't alert them first," Ren assured Otoya, before getting comfortable in their room. "For now, we should take a break. It's been a long journey, let's change into the yukatas and order in some food."

\---

It was close to night time and right after dinner when Ren suddenly sat up, startling Otoya who was nodding off at the kotatsu. The sleepy redhead was about to open his mouth when Ren shushed him, and he pouted instead.He watched as Ren shuffled quietly towards the wall, pressing an ear against it and frowning. He did the same as well, looking at Ren with a questioning look, whwn he heard them. It was soft and muffled, but he would recognise Tokiya's voice from anywhere.

"What are they talking about?" Otoya whispered to Ren, who only frowned harder. "Should we go to their room?"

"... We'll listen from the door," Ren whispered back, and the two of them quietly made their way to the other room, peeking through the sliding door which was slightly ajar.

It was their partners alright, also in yukatas and thankfully alone with no one else in sight. Otoya breathed a sigh of relief, but Ren continued to frown as he concentrated on eavesdropping.

 _'There must be something going on,'_ he thought, and his eyes widened when he finally caught what they were talking about.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the door was quite loose, and so when Ren and Otoya leaned in even more, it caused the door to slide open fully, and the two stumbled unceremoniously into the room. Tokiya was startled, but Masato merely clicked his tongue and crossed his arms at his partner.

"And what are _you two_ doing here?" Masato questioned, the hint of irritation lacing his calm voice.

"We were worried!" Otoya quickly replied after he got up properly, grinning sheepishly at Tokiya. "Tokiya never tells me what you two always do alone together! Ren and I thought you were cheating on us!"

"Cheating...?" Masato glanced at Tokiya, then at Ren, Otoya, then back at Tokiya. "Us?"

Tokiya chuckled when Otoya pouted at him, moving over to hug his partner. "Is that what you were worried about, Otoya?" he asked softly, petting the red hair fondly.

"Un!" Otoya snuggled closer to Tokiya, still pouting up at him. "Ren said this place is where guys pick up other guys, and we thought you went to sleep with other men instead..."

Masato and Tokiya shared a look, then shot Ren a sharp glare. "Jinguuji." Masato stood up, crossing his arms at Ren. "Explain."

"My family owns the properties here," Ren quickly explained, holding his hands up in surrender. "And this particular inn is popular with the gay community. So, uh, we tried to connect the dots. Besides, like Ikki said, you won't tell us anything even when we asked."

Masato sighed, then glanced at Tokiya for help. "Ichinose?"

"I suppose we can tell them, since they followed us all the way here." The raven kissed Otoya lightly on the forehead. "And I cannot resist Otoya's puppy eyes any longer."

"Fine." Masato sat back down, then beckoned Ren to sit next to him. "We came here to relax, and to complain about you two."

Otoya's eyes widened. "Complain...?"

"Well, mostly Hijirikawa-san about Ren," Tokiya quickly assured him, then laughed when Otoya whined. "The only complaint I have about you is your puppy-like behaviour."

"Mou... Tokiya~"

Ren cleared his thoat, smirking up at Masato. "Complain about me, eh Hijirikawa?"

"What are you implying, Jinguuji."

"What, mine isn't enough for you?"

"Jinguuji you-!"

Tokiya quickly shuffled Otoya to the other room, knowing that once the two scions start arguing, there was no stopping them. (Plus, he would not want to see them getting it on afterwards.) Once they were alone, he pressed a kiss to Otoya's cheek. "You really followed us all the way here?"

"Un..." Otoya turned puppy eyes up at Tokiya. "Tokiya... Do you really complain to Masa about me?"

"Hm, mostly about your sloppiness. And how you always whine when you're sleepy."

Otoya pouted again. "I don't whine! ... Much."

"Alright, alright. Come on, at the rate Hijirikawa-san and Ren are going at each other, I believe Ren would not be returning to this room until tomorrow morning." Tokiya smiled and hugged Otoya close. "So, I suppose I should stay here with you."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Would you like to keep me company?"

\---

Safe to say that the four of them had a pretty wonderful evening that day.


End file.
